


The First Time Sam Met Gabriel

by QuestioningKate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Suicide, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestioningKate/pseuds/QuestioningKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has met Gabriel before he was a Trickster. An alternate ending to 5.08 "Changing Channels". Warnings for underage drinking, thoughts of suicide, and depression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time Sam Met Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate ending of season 5 episode 9, Changing Channels. Sam and Gabriel have meet before.

"Gabriel, Okay? They call me Gabriel."

Gabriel's gaze faltered while Sam looked as though he was about to shout "Eureka!".

"It's _you _!"__ the young hunter was astonished, "You were the one from that night on the bridge! It's been nagging at me since the Mystery Spot. I knew I recognized your eyes!"

Gabriel's smile was bittersweet. "Yeah, kiddo. That was me."

The two stared at each other, one man in awe, the other in remorse.

"Okay, somebody fill me in here!" Dean's deep voice shattered the moment. Sam took a deep breath and remembered a time he had marked 'Off Limits' inside his head.

__..._ _

_A 16-year-old Sam Winchester wandered drunkenly alone in the crisp air of an November night. He paid no mind to where he was going; allowing his feet to take on a mind of their own. Sam aimlessly found himself on a bridge, his feet numb._

_Looking down into the mild water, he thought he could do it. Sam Winchester could die on a nameless bridge in a nameless city. The thought seemed more appealing than having to find his way to the motel room his family was staying in and explain to his brother and father why he was drunk._

_Sam went out that night seeking a release and found himself in a bar. Upon seeing how torn the boy was, the sketchy bartender was eager to provide for a paying customer._

_Sam wasn't necessarily torn, he was just tired; tired of desperately trying to work hard in his ever-changing academics, tired of never actually having a home, tired of having to take on the burden of knowing what goes bump in the night, and most of all, tired of a father who wouldn't know proper parenting if it hit him in the face._

_That was how he found himself standing at the edge of a bridge and craving the serenity that the water offered._

_Sam was about to hoist himself up on the ledge that separated his world from an undistinguished one, when a voice captured his attention._

_"I don't think you should do that."_

_Though Sam couldn't see much in the starless night, the streetlamp across the bridge aided his investigation. The voice belonged to a young man with wavy golden hair that shined in the light of the lamp._

_Recognizing that the man was waiting for a reply, the hunter did not disappoint._

_"And why is that?"_

_"Because, Sam Winchester, you are critical in the future of this world."_

_Startled at the mention of his name, Sam immediately grew suspicious. He didn't know or particularly care if what this man said was true or not. He was still eyeing the edge of the bridge._

_"How do you know who I am?" Sam called, just about slurring._

_"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that I know you and I know how important you are. Sam," the man was walking out of the luminosity of the streetlamp and toward the suicidal teen, "Let me walk you home."_

_Sam considered attacking the guy, but knew he was at a disadvantage thanks to the fact that he was highly intoxicated. He figured that whatever this man might do to him couldn't be worse than what he was about to do to himself._

_Lost, he allowed the stranger to silently walk him back to the motel room where his sleeping family resided._

____..._ _ _ _

"And you didn't think to tell me any of this?!" Dean was fuming. He had been far too close to losing his baby brother than he cared to think.

"I know you would get mad," said baby brother defended himself.

Gabriel just stood there, still stuck in a memory.

"Dean could you please let me talk to him alone?" Sam asked. Dean was about to go for a sarcastic remark until he saw his brother's face. It was full of raw, unadulterated emotions that Dean couldn't even name.

"Fine," He glared at Gabriel then returned his gaze to Sam. "But don't do anything stupid." Sam nodded and Dean walked out of the warehouse.

Once alone, Sam eyed Gabriel.

"Why did you do it?" He asked, curiosity breaking the silence. "Why did you save my life then and now put me through this?" Sam gestured around to the empty concrete stock room.

"I was sort of watching out for you. I know what it's like to be a little brother in an odd family and I figured, quite correctly I may add, that you may need some guidance. I just didn't want you getting hurt. As for the Trickster stuff, I'm sick and tired of this mess, and I do mean it when I say Dean will be the death of you."

"So, what your saying is you're sort of like my guardian angel?" Sam questioned, unconvinced.

"At your service," Gabriel replied with a mock bow.

"I just don't understand why you watched out for me, especially when you didn't do much to help."

Gabriel abruptly snapped.

"Don't you dare say I never did anything to help you! I saved your life, not to mention everything I did behind the scenes! And you repay me with holy oil? I don't think so."

"What about Jess, huh? What about my mom or all the countless people we couldn't save?" Sam retorted.

"Some things cannot be avoided."

"Then why didn't you just let me die?!" Sam was yelling now, but he didn't care if his brother could hear him.

Gabriel's Whisky-colored eyes flashed with pain. "Because I couldn't let you go. Watching you, I grew too attached. I know everything about you Sam; I know your soul."

Sam's expression changed then, from one of anger to one of compassion.

"I know you feel it, too. My Grace and your soul know each other. That's why you can't kill me: I am your guardian."

Sam stepped into the flames then, his foot reducing the fire to embers.

"Gabriel," he spoke softly, as if speaking too loud would breach this moment they shared. "Could you stay and help us?"

Gabriel beamed, "It would be my pleasure, Sammy."


End file.
